Ryan Clarke
Ryan Clarke is a recurring character and Golem who made his debut in the eighth episode of . Early History The being eventually known as Ryan Clarke was born of the entity known as Malivore. Malivore created Ryan by combining together his own body, a composition of mud and the raw organic material of numerous monsters that it had absorbed, and mud on the ground in an attempt to create a progeny. Sadly Ryan, like the other attempts before it, was considered a failure for his infertility and thus abandoned. Growing resentful, Ryan rounded up the descendants of his "father's" original followers and convinced them to turn on him, making a deal with a coven of witches to trap Malivore by transforming him into a sludge like form. The cult Ryan had started would evolve into Triad Industries who continued what they believed to be their god's purpose: expunging super natural life from the Earth by tossing them into the inter-dimensional pit their god had become. Sadly power corrupts as they say. Triad's definition of monster rapidly expanded to include anyone who disagreed with them and anyone who stood in their way, with the solution each and every time being to toss them into the pit and lead the world to forget that they ever existed. Guilt stricken Ryan attempted to return to his father's body but alas Malivore remained silent to his attempt at reconciliation. However eighteen years ago when Seylah Chelon was thrown into the pit and spat out two years later pregnant with Malivore's perfect offspring Ryan was spat out as well to act as protector for the child. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Hope wanders the area and is nearly sucked through a mysterious rift but is caught by Clarke. After the rift closes, Clarke greets her while she is less than pleased to meets up with him again. Clarke tells her they are inside his father, though for some reason allowed to wander. Hope summarizes that her tribid status is allowing this, upset she failed to destroy Malivore. Refusing to work with Clarke, she sends him off with a mimicry spell. Later on, she is nearly attacked but Clarke appears again. This time, she allows him to follow but doesn't trust him, as they wander for what he guesses months until a rift opens but Clarke "helps". Suspicious, Hope casts a truth spell on Clarke who is compelled to admit that his father is trying to expel her because of her heritage and usage of magic he was attempting to hitch a ride with her. Learning her way out, Hope awaits the next rift and bids farewell to Clarke. Trapped in the pit, Clarke starts to beg his father for freedom and promised if he let him out that he will destroy Hope so nothing could stop him. Clarke seemingly gets no reply until a rift appears, with him being happy his father gave him a chance. In Screw Endgame, Professor Vardemus is revealed to be Clarke who is freed of his imprisonment. He spots a woman and realizes she was in Malivore from her scent, confronting her on this before killing her. Personality He is very mysterious and calculating. He is intelligent and sneaky as he used information on the Gonzales' to let him in, and hid Seylah's file on the guard. He also showed that despite not being a senior member of Triad Industries, he knows the password to go to the backup files. He shows little regard in what happens to others but himself, as seen when he casually kicked a co-worker of his into the pit, despite the co-worker having not done anything offensive to him and when he was casual about Hope's planned sacrifice, sarcastically stating he was rooting for her. This extends to his family, as he previously turned on his father centuries ago and this led to him being trapped and how he couldn't care less about Landon's feelings in Malivore possessing his body. Also, he told Hope that he feared his father's imminent release but if her plan to kill his father worked that she could do it. However, when Hope prepared to make him jump in the pit, he begged her not to do it. He even promised to never bother Hope or her friends if she helped him escape. He can be reduced to begging, as he pleaded to his father for his release and promised Hope's death should he allow it and was pleased it worked. Physical Appearance Clarke is a somewhat tall man with an athletic build. He is usually seen wearing dark colored business suits, but when the situation calls for it, he'll wear a disguise to find more information on what he's looking for. He has brown eyes and short dark brown hair that is somewhat messy-curly. Relationships * Ryan and Hope (Enemies) * Ryan and Landon (Half-Brothers/Enemies) Appearances Season One * Maybe I Should Start From The End * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * There's a Mummy on Main Street * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope Name * Ryan is an English language name of Irish origin. The original meaning of the name is obscure, but popular sources suggest it could mean "little king" or "illustrious".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_(given_name) * Clarke is an Anglo-Irish given name or surname that means "clerk".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clarke Trivia * He was responsible for the creation of Triad Industries. * He is the only one of Landon's half-siblings seen. References See also Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Characters Category:Deceased